1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved 50% duty-cycle divided clock which can produce, from an input clock signal, an output clock signal divided down from the input clock signal, where the divisor rate may be an odd or an even number.
2. Background of the Invention
In many contexts, a circuit may require two related 50% duty cycle clock signals--one 50% duty cycle signal, and a second 50% duty cycle clock signal which is a divided-down clock signal based on the first clock signal. This divided-down signal is difficult to achieve if the divisor rate is not a power of two; odd divisor rates are harder to achieve.
A divide-down clock with a choice of divisor rates is useful in many contexts. At times, different circuits or components in a piece of electronics will require clock signals which are related by different divisor speeds.
Prior art circuits must operate on both edges of the main clock to provide higher speed throughput. A circuit which could provide improved speed would be desirable.